The Killer
by I LOVE ICHIRUKI
Summary: Rukia caught Ichigo making out with Orihime then she runs home crying. Late night she decides to take a walk but gets thrown into an alley and gets beaten up. When day came Toshiro found her and brings her to his house and comforts her but at first he tries to help her back on her feet but soon develops feelings for her. Will she return those feelings or break his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Rukia was sitting in her bedroom crying because she just saw her best and only friend kissing her boyfriend and it hurt so much that she actually cried her self to sleep because Rukia was only 20 years old, living in a small house and had no family. When she woke up it was already midnight she was still traumatized so she decided that she would go out for a walk and clear her mind she knew it was a bad idea to walk alone at midnight but she had to get fresh air and think about what she saw so she grabbed her jacket, went outside locked the door and put the key under her welcoming mat. Everything was quiet and peaceful until she past an alley. Rukia suddenly felt a hand being pulled over her mouth she tried to get free but the guy threw her into the alley wall she couldn't move and the guy came all closer and then he jumped on top of her and started punching her. Rukia's body was covered in bruises and then he pulled out a knife and cut her upper lip, her cheek, left leg, right thigh, her neck and broke her left arm Rukia cried and screamed she couldn't take all the pain so she actually passed out from the pain then the guy stood up and walked away. When day came no one even saw Rukia lying in the alley but then Toshiro (who's a famous movie star and dancer) was wearing a disguise so that there wouldn't be a million people after him anyway he was walking down the street when he saw a girl laying in a alley so he ran down the alley and looked at the girl's body. She was full of bruises and cuts so he picked her up and brought her to his mansion he laid her down on the couch and left to get some bandages then he came back, wraps her up in bandages, put an cast on her arm and sat down on the edge of the couch.

'_Who would do this to a beautiful and fragile girl' _thought Toshiro.

He then starts to look at her body and it looks like she has soft light skin, has an unusual hair style and is the same height than him after looking he slowly and gently scoops her up in his arms making sure that he doesn't hurt her and walks to the guest bedroom,opens the bed with his left arm and gently lay her down in the bed and pulls the covers over her. Toshiro didn't know why but he just wanted the guy that did this to her dead every time he sees her like this his just boiling with anger and then he sits on the bed and gently rubs her cheek with his thumb and smiled he then stands up, walks out and closes the door. The next day Toshiro wakes up, makes his bed, takes a shower, gets dressed and eats then he went to check up on the girl and realizes she still hasn't wake up yet he walks in, sits on the bed and he didn't know why but there's something about her that just makes him want to smile when his around her so he just waited for her to wake up. An hour later she still hasn't woke up so he just decided to leave the room he stands up, heads for the door and before he could open the door he hears a small moan he turns around to see her right hand moving he walks to the bed again and saw her eyes opening.

"_What happened?" _Rukia said in her head.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in my mansion"

Rukia cleared her vision and saw a man with teal eyes and white spiky hair she tries to sit up but she was in a lot of pain.

"Let me help you up"

He moves his right hand to the back of her head and his left arm around her stomach to slowly lift her up.

"There"

"Thanks. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What happened to me?"

"I don't know I just found you in an alley with….cuts and bruises"

"Why are you-"

Before she could finish she remembered what happened. She remembered that her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend and then she went for a walk and the guy who attacked her. Toshiro looked up to she Rukia scared.

"Hey are you okay?"

The pictures of what happened kept replaying over and over in her head she couldn't take it anymore.

"Pictures, memories, attacked"

didn't know what's going on but he guess she's shocked.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I can't take it"

"Calm down no one's going to attack you"

It didn't work she is still screaming and he now know that the only way to clam her down is to hold her. He just met her but he doesn't like to see people hurt, upset or scared so he slowly pushes her towards him and then holds her. Toshiro could feel her heart beating fast and Rukia is still screaming but not as loud and he could hear her sobs.

"No one's going to attack you ok, you're safe and if someone's going to attack you I'll protect you ok"

Now she was no longer crying nor screaming but it was hard for her breath not because of Ichigo holding her but of the crying.

"Do you feel better now?"

Rukia pushed away from the warm and comforting embrace of Toshiro and looked at him

"Yes"

Her throat was a bit sore so she just whispered

"Why'd you help me?"

"Becuase you needed help and I wanted to help you and I'm not just gonna leave you out there, but for how long were you outside?"

"I-I don't know yesterday night I went for a walk to get some fresh air then some guy threw me against an alley wall. He then started punching me and then he pulled out a knife and started cutting me and then he broke my arm and-" She couldn't talk any further because she started crying again.

Toshiro felt sorry for the girl she was probably traumitized '_Poor girl she must be in so much pain and the memories is probably playing over and over in her head she must be in so much pain' _ Toshiro thought. He held her tighter "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked you that" He said. "N-no i-it's o-ok I'm glad th-that I-I had s-someone to t-talk t-to a-and t-thanks f-for t-taking care of me y-you're t-the s-sweetest m-man I-I e-ever m-met" Rukia sobbed. Toshiro pushed him away from Rukia's embrace and looked at her face her cheeks were wet from all the crying and her eyes were red, when Toshiro's hand touched her cheek to wipe away her tears he felt a spark and he then smiled and she smiled back "allow me to introduce myself I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" Toshiro said happily. "Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you" Rukia said with a smile as they looked into each others eyes smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback**_

_when Toshiro's hand touched her cheek to wipe away her tears he felt a spark and he then smiled and she smiled back_ _"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" Toshiro said happily. "Rukia Kuchiki nice to meet you" Rukia said with a smile as they looked into each others eyes smiling._

_**End Flashback**_

**Toshiro's POV**

I looked into her eyes she had beautiful eyes such a beautiful shade of purple she looks so beautiful her hair style is unique just like mine and she had beautiful white skin.

"Are you hungry?"

"No I'm fine thanks"

"Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine"

"Well lets get you to a doctor"

She nodded and I picked her up bridal style and carried her out the door. I sat Rukia down in my car but sat her very close to where I sit and then I climbed in and put on my seat belt and drove to the hospital. She was half asleep and I noticed this and I knew that my house isn't nearby any hospital so it was going to take a while to get to one.

"It's alright you you can sleep on my shoulder if you want to?"

"Really because I don't want this to be uncomfortable or awkward for you?"

"No it's fine I don't mind"

So Rukia scooted over to my side and she snuggled her head into my shoulder I smiled catching a glimps of her snuggling into my shoulder.

"Thank you Toshiro"

"Your welcome Rukia"

I smiled when I heard her say my name she has such a beautiful voice. I liked the way her name sounded on my lips. I stopped at a red light and watched her eyes slowly closing when the light turnded green I looked back infront of me and started driving again. It was a long way to the hospital but after an hour we were finaly at the hospital I looked at Rukia and she looked so peaceful and relaxed so I decided not to wake her up. I climbed out of the car and gently picked her up and carried her bridal style into the hospital. When I walked into the hospital there was hundreds of stairs when I looked to my right there were elevators so I took the elevator, pushed the button to the highest floor and sat in the elevator knowing it was going to take long till we get to the top. I looked at Rukia she was shaking terribly, tears began to roll down her cheeks and her hold got tigher so I held her tighter too and closer to me she immediately stopped trembling and her tears stopped too I smiled at her, wiped her tears away and looked at her peaceful face.

"you look so beautiful , I don't know why I feel this way but I do I really care about you I just want to protect you and hold you and just be with you every second of every day. When I bandaged you yesterday I just lost it when I saw you like that I-I got so angry but when I saw your face you looked so peaceful and so beautiful my anger just immediately faded away I just...I just want to know what your doing to me...I just want to know what your doing...to me...Rukia"

He wanted to kiss her so badly but he couldn't becuase he wasn't the kind of guy to take advantage of women or girls so he just stroked her cheek he gave her a soft smile that would make any girls knees weak.

"Rukia Kuchiki I think I'm in love with you"

Review Please and there will be another chapter but I don't know when it will be done so just watch out.


End file.
